


我的室友在装b 第九章

by MilkyWay007Praline



Series: 我的室友在装b [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 博君一肖
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyWay007Praline/pseuds/MilkyWay007Praline
Summary: 发情期的前中后
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Series: 我的室友在装b [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534961
Kudos: 26





	我的室友在装b 第九章

**Author's Note:**

> ooc＋轻松（沙雕）向  
新手司机上路，请谅解

肖战在一阵痉挛中惊醒，干巴巴的嘴里残存着可乐的甜味。  
他试着坐起身，发现被子被以一种极为牢固的方式缠在他身上，左右的被子角都被掖进他身下十几厘米，中间还缠上了一条长裤当作固定绳索。身体两边堆满了王一博的衣服，肖战挪开衣服解开长裤，左滚右滚把自己从瑞士卷一样的被子里滚出来之后稍微清醒了一些，发现不仅周围堆着的衣服是王一博的，被子、枕头、床单、床，都是王一博的。  
肖战吓了一跳，扔下抱着的王一博的玩偶，腾出手检查自己的后颈。  
还好，自己还不是王一博的。

肖战坐起来，突然感觉到体内被掏空一般的无比的空虚和冷，一秒钟都无法忍受。需要温暖的想法几乎超过了思考之前到底发生过什么的理智，他随手从身边的衣服堆里抓了一件外套穿，但还是冷，他又随手抓起一件衣服，本来的打算是披在身上，但面积好像小了点，形状材质也不太对，肖战大脑停止运作，拿着那片布料原地发呆。  
门突然开了个小缝，王一博提着一堆东西挤进来，反手带好门挂上锁，走到自己的床边，脸上毫无波澜地把肖战手里自己的内裤拿下来放到一边，又从刚提进来的塑料袋里拿出一瓶运动饮料、一瓶牛奶和几块小蛋糕塞给他。  
“多吃点，进入发情期后能量消耗很大，可能会低血糖或者脱水，要提前准备好。牛奶也要喝，临近发情期之前因为缺钙会抽筋。”  
他撕了包装纸，把金黄的蛋糕直接递到肖战嘴边，示意他张嘴。  
“你为什么会知道omega发情期的事情啊？”肖战嘴里塞得满满，两腮鼓囊囊的小松鼠一样，说话的时候用手小心翼翼地挡着嘴巴。  
“分化之后的alpha本来就必须接受相关课程确保他们能更好地照顾omega，在亲眼见证过很多次实例之后，这些知识想忘都忘不了。”王一博又拧开瓶盖把饮料递给肖战，顺便自然地拂去了肖战嘴边的蛋糕屑。  
“你看到过很多次omega发情吗？”  
“几十次吧，每次都是刚刚好在跟我独处的时候，所以我知道得还挺清楚的。”  
“他们是......故意的吗？”肖战举着饮料瓶停在嘴唇边忘了喝，因为好奇眼睛睁得大大的，闪烁着求知欲。  
“是，有能十几种引导发情期提前的药，也有人会故意从黑市买高浓度alpha信息素诱导自己发情，方法很多，但是痕迹也足够明显，能看得出来。想在发情期靠信息素吸引获得伴侣的方式太蠢，我没中招过。”  
虽然现在我也只是在犯蠢，我也是在发情期凭借信息素让你离不开我而已。王一博想着，眼神微暗，。  
“所以你才这么讨厌omega是吗？”  
“之前确实是。别光顾着看我，喝饮料，都喝下去。”  
肖战尝了一口，整个脸皱在一起，伸着舌头连连摇头：“好难喝，你尝尝。真的好难喝，可以先喝牛奶吗？”  
好可爱，嫌弃的样子也好可爱，吐舌头的样子也好可爱，可怜巴巴地看着自己求饶的表情也好可爱。明明他之前花了好大功夫才安抚好闹腾的肖战，把他哄上床休息，为什么现在却只想把他哄上床。  
初次发情时，会有提前几个小时的先兆，按理说这期间没有对性的渴求。肖战的情况特殊，初次发情前就已经存在的临时标记让他需要尽可能多的亲密接触和关心。接触到足够的alpha信息素后，才会口欲期的婴儿变回能思考和正常行动的人。  
他临走时担心肖战醒来看不到自己，于是特意限制了肖战的行动，还抱了一大堆衣服盖住肖战，保证信息素包裹住他，现在看来，肖战早就在入睡时恢复正常。明明肖战趴在他身上亲来亲去的时候都能忍住冲动的念头，可是现在看到肖战乖乖坐着床上，穿着自己的外套、肩部的轴线松松垮垮地垂到胳膊上，脑海里唯一清晰地念头却是如何把他摁在床上亲。  
忍！忍他妈的！  
递过来的瓶子被王一博忽视，他只是用一只手掌包裹住肖战抓着瓶子的手，托起肖战的下巴，吻了上去。  
忍！忍个屁！  
那是一个轻柔而绵长的吻，清新的可乐气味席卷了整个口腔，运动饮料的枯燥甜味被回甘完全取代，肖战不自觉地闭上了眼睛，顺着王一博的动作靠近他、回应他。初吻的感觉太过奇妙，连指间仿佛都被二氧化碳的小气泡层层叠叠地包裹，浑身轻飘飘的像浮在云端。他抓住王一博的领口，孩子气地用这种方式索取安全感，甚至因为王一博动作太小不满地哼出声。  
王一博贪心地又舔了舔肖战的嘴唇才恋恋不舍地抽身离开，“现在应该不难喝了。”  
肖战懵懵地又拿过瓶子喝了一口，呆呆地点了点头。  
王一博笑着顺了顺肖战的头发：“要是你又觉得难喝了就跟我说，一会把这些吃完了，你再睡一会，我去帮你......”  
“又变难喝了。”肖战扯住王一博的袖子，红着脸重复。“难喝了。”

王一博躺在床上，看着怀里的肖战，最终也没想明白这一切是如何发生的。  
一开始只是无止无休的亲吻，后来他强迫肖战必须喝光牛奶之后马上睡觉，肖战却推说无论如何也睡不着，坚持他陪着，两个人就拥抱着滚到床上。  
王一博一只胳膊被肖战枕着，手有一搭没一搭地顺着肖战脑后的头发，另一只绕到肖战背后按摩他的脊背，肖战被摸得舒服了，眯着眼睛昏昏欲睡，强撑着精神跟王一博说话：“你怎么像撸学校那只小白似的撸......摸我啊？”  
王一博时不时就会去看看学校里那只小白猫，给它带点口粮，摸摸它，摸的时候还是脸头带后背双管齐下，但是他从来没和肖战一起去过，也不记得肖战什么时候看到过自己撸猫。  
“你什么时候看到我撸猫的？”  
“就是......偶然看到的。”  
“什么时候？”  
“嗯......就是我偷看到的。”  
肖战自知说漏了嘴，往王一博的方向凑了凑，依偎在他怀里，让他看不到自己的表情。  
“别睡，你偷看我干吗？说话。”  
肖战下定决心闭上眼睛采用装死战略，无论王一博怎么轻轻晃他都不作声，大有两腿一蹬与世无争的气势，最后也真的睡着了。  
王一博早就习惯被这样吊着胃口，亲亲肖战的额发，发了会呆，也睡着了。

大约凌晨时分，浓烈的omega信息素失控地填满整个宿舍间，王一博几乎是被某处硬到发疼的痛觉叫醒，肖战两条长腿夹着他的腿，无助地磨蹭着。王一博伸手往他身后探，果然已经湿了一小片。  
肖战不住地喘着，眼里湿漉漉的噙着泪，眼下一片红色，无比脆弱的样子，又好像在邀请着摧毁，他衣服的扣子被自己解开了四五颗，大敞着的领口里露出泛红的白皮肤，两个小小的凸起被衣料来回摩擦刺激得翘起来，隐约看得见粉红色的乳晕。整个人都散发着让人无法抗拒的可口的香甜味。  
“一博......一博......求你.......”  
他颤声叫着，一声一声都带着难以言喻的色情意味，他伸手不得要领地摸着王一博已经支起小帐篷的那处，想解放那沉甸甸的巨大的alpha性器，让它进入自己的身体满足无尽的空虚感。王一博反客为主，一个翻身把肖战压在身下，一边吻他一边脱下了肖战的衣裤。全身赤裸的肖战像是被打开的蛤蜊，含羞带怯地露着粉红色的嫩肉，任人品尝。王一博紧盯着肖战的身体，从上到下来回地看，几乎要把肖战看出个洞来。  
“想要吗？”王一博的心脏咚咚地跳着，隔着胸膛震得人发慌，他问，“想要我吗？”  
“想要，抱抱我……你抱抱我。”  
王一博一把扯下了自己的上衣，alpha少年的身体健壮得恰到好处，胸肌腹肌一应俱全，肖战本就是美术生，潜意识也知道这样的肌肉是多好的人体范本，于不由自主就伸手去来回抚摸实地考察，果然手感也上佳。  
“不能后悔了。”王一博吻上肖战的嘴唇，手沿着腰线抚摸上去。  
大概是一个月以来的和平相处麻醉了肖战的神经，又或者是王一博坐怀不乱的表现给肖战造成了alpha可靠成熟、对性方面根本没什么需求的假象，再或者是从小作为安全的beta长大让他缺少基本的危机意识，他心安理得地享受着每天在alpha眼皮子底下衣不蔽腺体毫不顾忌信息素外逸，不知道王一博已经硬过多少次。就连现在肖战也毫无危机感，不知道“不能后悔了”这一句话隐藏的含义。  
王一博的前戏带着克制的温柔，紧紧地抱着他，亲吻密密麻麻落在他身体上，从嘴唇慢慢向下，一直吻到敏感的乳头上，亲得人晕晕乎乎，王一博一面吻着，一面轻声地安抚他，让他放松身体不用紧张。说来奇怪，做爱时王一博出奇的多话，反倒很大程度消除了肖战对未知领域的恐惧。后面被手指入侵的异物感也被王一博对肖战性器的爱抚完全缓解了，肖战完全没有意识到这一切只不过是王一博故意做出的假象，他贪图享乐，不知道这麻痹人的快感只不过是吞食猎物前注入毒素来防止反抗的手段。肖战被又亲又摸的攻势搞得全身都软下来，被王一博含住粉红色挺立的乳首吮吸时抓着王一博的头发哼哼唧唧，没发现后面的手指已经增加到三根了，自己马上就要大祸临头。  
“在前面好不好？我想看着你。”  
王一博要把肖战转过去时，肖战还在不知死活地问。  
“第一次很疼的，后入会好一点，之后我们再面对面的做，好吗？”  
能有多痛呢，王一博怎么可能会让他痛呢，肖战心里清楚地知道，虽然王一博外表看起来冷冰冰的，内里却是一个很温柔的人啊。

肖战翻身躺下，后背朝上，小腹被垫上了一块枕头用于抬高屁股。王一博扳过他的脸来继续和他接吻，手指揉捏着臀肉，恶趣味地浅浅地拂过后穴，王一博含住肖战的耳垂，低声对他说：“这里好漂亮，是粉红色的，吸着我的手指求我进去。”  
“那你呢？有没有这里诚实？”  
王一博把身上最后一点遮挡脱下，硕大的性器弹出来，他掐住肖战的腰，毫不迟疑地挺身插进了一张一翕的小口里，那里顿时被撑大了数倍，堪堪容下了那可怕的尺寸后，王一博旋即马上开始了抽插。  
王一博温柔你奶奶个鸡大腿！  
肖战一下就被干哭了，在剧烈的疼痛中，王一博的分身到底多大这件事才清晰了起来，肖战见过王一博的尺寸，刚刚甚至上手摸过，却鬼使神差地忘记了自己许久前就预言过和王一博上床屁股都可以不要了。  
王一博毫不留情地快速挺着腰，肉体相撞的啪啪声不绝于耳，王一博拽着肖战的手去摸他们交合的地方，后穴吞进了不可思议的粗壮，虬结的血管怒张的性器整根没入又整根拔出，带出穴肉来，肖战觉得王一博甚至想连同囊袋一起塞进自己的身体里，他终于知道后悔，恐惧感战胜了omega的本能让他挣扎着想逃走，刚刚向前伸出手就被王一博摁住，他扣住肖战的手，带着因为血脉贲张而有些扭曲的笑容问：“受不了了吗？我才刚开始呢。”  
话多能消除个屁的恐惧感！现在肖战更害怕了。  
肖战脑海里最后清晰的一丝意识是，他今天一定会死。  
凶手是王一博，凶器就立在王一博两腿之间。他会用它刺穿他，折磨他，一片片把他的皮囊切割殆尽，只剩一具赤裸滚烫的肉体，还汲汲地求取他的爱怜和抚摸。  
但随着王一博的动作，疼痛的感觉之外，另一种感觉也渐渐涌上来，对发情期的omega来说，满足了与自己alpha上床的第一需求带来的快感是无尽的。肖战很快就沉浸在可乐味道的信息素里，他处子的内壁紧致到不像话，收缩着描摹出跳动的血管。身体上一片艳粉色，皮肤上留着王一博施暴留下的痕迹，他带着哭腔，一遍遍叫着王一博的名字，声音被撞得支离破碎，直到最后变成毫无意义的呻吟。  
王一博压着他，嘴巴靠在他耳边低喘着，气息打在肖战的脸颊上。  
“我早告诉你，你有的好受。”  
顶到某个点时，肖战失声叫了出来，屁股猛地夹紧，王一博差点交代出来，他心领神会，故意加大力度再三碾过那个地方，肖战像出了水的鱼一样死命摆着身体，无用地想把王一博弄出去。王一博对准了肖战的敏感点撞了数次，肖战就颤抖着泄了精。  
“这就被操射了？这么敏感？”王一博又去撩拨肖战已经疲软的性器，把沾着粘稠白色的手指伸到肖战眼前。“你看，这么浓。是不是前面也没用过？ 和人睡过吗？”  
肖战哭着拼命摇头，辩解道：“我只有你一个人......”随即感觉到体内王一博的性器好像又胀大了一点，撑得他越发受不了。  
没有人到过这里，没有人对肖战做过他正在对肖战做的事，没有人见过肖战现在的样子。  
光是这么想想，王一博就兴奋得要死，抽插的频率越发高了起来。  
“我之前没告诉你，我想这样操你已经很久了，你每天都在诱惑我，要忍住真的好难啊。”  
“别、别说了。”  
肖战被王一博的话语刺激到，后穴因为羞涩收得更紧，王一博食髓知味，怂着腰，一下干得比一下深，喘着粗气吻着肖战的耳垂，越说越离谱：“不只是今天，从医院回你住所的路上我就想操你，校庆晚会时那个杂物间里我应该直接完全标记你的，还有那次你摘不下那个头套，我为什么不趁着那个时机把你推到床上呢？看到你第一眼我就想操你，要是那个时候就这么做了，你现在也应该被操开了，身体也不会这么青涩，这么紧。”  
“你骗人......哈啊......你之前明明讨厌我，你还把手、手割破了放血想把我赶走。”  
王一博的眼睛亮得吓人，“是啊，但是我不是想赶你走，我只是想诱导你发情而已，看着你发情，求我操你，然后把门锁死，把你扒个精光，就在你靠着看书的窗台上，贴着窗子干你，咬破你的脖子，射在你身体里，让外面的人都看着。”  
“骗人......你别说了......啊啊......”  
液体被反复从后穴带出又带进去，剧烈运动下，它们被打成一层白沫，又被滚烫的体温蒸发。  
“我怎么会骗你呢？我当时就想，这么衣冠楚楚的一个人，发情的时候还能这么端庄自持吗？被强行标记之后会哭成什么样子呢？被打开生殖腔的时候叫得会不会也很好听呢？”  
说到“打开生殖腔”时，王一博同时挺身，把性器的头部挤进了窄小的生殖腔口。  
初次完全标记带来的撕裂般的疼痛感几乎让肖战痛死过去，他再也没有理智和多余的力气反驳王一博明显的谎话，他尖叫着扭动身体，啜泣着“不行......还没带套，那里不行......求你，出去吧，别、别射进来。”  
“果然还是叫得很好听，乖。”王一博一下下吻着肖战的耳垂，慢慢延伸向下，在腺体的位置徘徊着，像肉食动物玩弄已经到嘴的猎物一样试探地用牙齿轻轻啃咬，“我已经在你里面成结了，怎么出去呢？”  
牙齿的刺激让肖战的后穴猛然收紧，肖战脑海里朦朦胧胧地知道王一博又说谎了，明明他才感受到膨大成结的alpha性器完全堵上了自己的生殖腔口，可是此时他已经被窒息般的快感淹没，后穴的水失禁般外溢，浇在王一博粗壮的分身上。他爽得快要死去，只知道摇着头呢喃着不要，口涎不受控制地淌出来。  
“为什么不想被干到最里面呢？不想怀孕吗？生我的孩子好不好？肖战，好不好？”王一博嘴上毫无逻辑地请求着肖战，一边讨好似的快速撸动着肖战的前端。但他的实际行动却根本没有等待任何允许。刚刚说完，王一博就狠狠咬住了肖战新生的腺体，带茧的手指故意用力摩擦过马眼，强烈的快感让肖战哆嗦着再次射了出来，同时微凉的精液也一股股地打在肖战的生殖腔内，因为被膨大的节封死出路，它们一滴不漏地被生殖腔完全吸收，肖战后颈的腺体也被注入了属于王一博的信息素，在肖战正式成为一名性成熟的omega的第一天，完全标记完成。  
肖战因为高潮晕厥过去之前，意识模糊地点点头，作为迟来的许可。  
后来他们又如王一博所说的，在窗台上做了一次。肖战哭着求王一博才终于让他拉上了窗帘，结束时那里已经被肖战射出来、流出来的东西弄得一塌糊涂，一样一塌糊涂的还有几个小时后肖战的床，浴室的镜子、地板、墙面以及隔帘。王一博折着他的双腿在他白嫩的腿根种满红痕，把未喝完的牛奶倒进他的锁骨窝里一口口舔舐掉，在他的嘴唇和乳尖涂好剩下的蛋糕上的奶油，还说他比蛋糕更甜。高强度和高密度的性爱轰炸之下，肖战感觉浑身酸痛粘腻得要命，前面已经射不出什么东西，后穴肿胀不堪，淫水混着王一博的精液往外流，不过还好之后一次就是在装满水的浴缸里。到最后他也不知道到底做了多少次，王一博又射在他的生殖腔里多少次，他只是忘我而沉醉地抱着王一博的腰浮浮沉沉，被压在王一博身下被一遍遍地强制要求说我爱你。折磨和快乐、欲求和满足感一次次循环往复，最后一次高潮后，肖战蜷缩在王一博怀里睡着了。

醒来的时候已经是发情期结束，太阳几乎西沉，肖战感觉自己赤身裸体地被王一博抱着，他的性器在自己身体里还半硬着。alpha散发出的强大信息素像温暖的毛毯让他非常舒服。  
王一博闭着眼睛，呼吸长而安稳，不像个连续作业近十二小时好奇心旺盛勇于尝试各种地点姿势和dirty talk的超级性狂热，反而像一个不谙世事的天真小孩，连脸上都是肉乎乎的，让人看了不由得心生爱怜。  
被标记后，omega会对自己的alpha产生无限依恋和喜爱的情感，现在的王一博对肖战来说，像是无法抗拒的磁石，又像是浑身散发奶气的小婴儿，唤起他内心的某种母性。  
肖战伸手捧住他的脸颊，轻轻拍了拍，果然摸起来也是肉乎乎，王一博的睫毛翅膀一样微微颤动，但没有醒过来。  
肖战猛地把枕头从王一博的脑后抽了出来，因为惯性，王一博的头直直地撞上了床板，肖战举着枕头对着刚睁开眼的王一博一顿好抽，直接把其实在装睡的王一博打了个猝不及防。  
王一博比他醒得更早，舍不得起床叫醒他也舍不得抽身离开，一腔充沛的精力只能用于搂着肖战的腰看着肖战的睡颜微笑，看肖战快醒了才赶忙闭上眼睛，肖战一开始摸他的脸他还在满怀期待地等待着早安吻，没想到肖战醒来的第一件事是打人。  
“叫你不要射到生殖腔里面去啊！现在怎么办啊！你自己弄了几次你数的过来吗？绝对会怀孕啊！还是未婚先孕啊！是人吗是人吗！你还是人吗！”  
每一个感叹号都伴随着暴风骤雨般的乱锤，王一博不躲不闪地被打了半天，反而像开了振动模式一样，颤抖着笑个不停。  
“王一博！有什么好笑的！”  
“我提前吃过药了，不会有事的。”  
“那你不跟我说！”  
“因为看你着急的样子还挺有意思的。”  
肖战举着枕头还想砸下去，突然注意到床上整洁干燥，完全没有胡闹了一晚上的痕迹，他回忆起好像最后的清理工作都是王一博一个人完成的，他比自己休息的时间更少，活动量也更大，突然又舍不得下手。  
“累不累？”  
“什么累？为什么累？你是不是太小看alpha的体力了。要我现在再做几次都不是问题。”  
肖战瞠目结舌之际，王一博突然贴过来，抱着他撒娇似地问：“我想在你不是发情期的时候做一次，可以吗？”  
“我们做了很多次了啊！刚一清醒就又来？你不腻吗？”  
“不一样嘛。”王一博黏糊地像只奶狗，用鼻尖蹭他的脖子“你之前咬我也好，说喜欢我也好，跟我睡觉也好，要么是喝醉了要么是信息素导致意识不清，都不是你自己真的想要。有时候我觉得你现在和我在一起只是因为我那时候咬了你，强迫了你，我只是利用了你对信息素的需要才让你喜欢我。”  
“所以我想至少有一次，没有什么外界因素，只是你自己自愿的，主动想接近我，主动跟我说你爱我。。”  
“可以吗肖战？”王一博好像非常害怕会被拒绝，撅着嘴巴，眉头皱到眼睛都有些变成无辜的八字，又急切又担心。  
“为什么会这么想啊。”肖战轻轻亲吻着王一博的嘴唇，握住了他的手，“我喜欢你，我爱你，这是完全出于我自己，没有什么信息素或者酒精的影响，就算我没有你的标记，像以前一样闻不到什么信息素，我还是爱你啊。”  
“我们已经......到这一步了啊。”肖战低下头，把滚烫的脸埋进王一博的胸膛，展示着后颈簇新的标记。“你是我的，我是你的，我喜欢你，你也喜欢我，这才是第一位的，我们怎么走到一起的又有什么关系，更何况我也从来不是因为一个临时标记和你在一起的。你想做什么，不用征求我的同意啊。”  
王一博顿时精神一振。  
“那我们可以现在做吗？”  
“我好累啊，能不能......”  
王一博的脸上又露出了没人收养的小狗的可怜表情，肖战一下就心软了，视死如归地点头如捣蒜，打算无论什么问题都先答应下来：“做吧做吧你想什么时候就什么时候，我败给你啦好吧。”  
“我想出门的时候和你手牵手可以吗？”  
“好啊。”  
“你可以告诉所有人我是你男朋友吗？”  
“虽然会有点奇怪，可以啊。”  
“那我还想让你少穿露脖子的衣服行吗？”  
“omega本来就要稍微保护自己的腺体吧，所以我会的。”  
“不和那些心怀鬼胎的alpha打交道可以吗？去哪里都要告诉我可以吗？”  
“我说过你不用什么都问我啊。只要是你的话，什么都可以啦。”  
“那！我想试试去公共场所之类的地方做，可以吗？骑乘可以吗？捆绑呢？69呢？还有......”  
“啊......我们可以有机会试试吧。”  
“毕业就结婚可以吗？”  
“诶？等等，是不是想的有点远？”  
“买个有水床热水浴缸泳池和秋千的大房子好不好！要5个小孩！两男三女好不好！但是怀孕的时候我也想做，可以吗？！”  
“你给我闭嘴！”


End file.
